Mending a broken heart
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: May is determinded to win Al's heart again but how far is she willing to go? Squeal to Separate ways.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Mending a broken heart **

May travelled back home with Ling and Lan Fan thinking about how she could get Al to love her again like he used to. The look that Al had given her when he had woken up playing in her mind.

"May I'm sure that Al will be fine. He just needs time to get to know you again." Lan Fan said reading May's mind. May jumped from the sudden noise and gave Lan Fan a sad smile back in return.

"It's just he fell in love with me during the crisis with Father and his sins and now he doesn't remember those events. How am I going to be able to get him to fall for me this time?" May asked worry and panic showing on her usually calm and happy face.

"May that will come with time. He fell for you once and I can't see why he wouldn't again. Just be yourself and write to him like you promised." Ling said, "I will grant you leave from time to time so that you can go and visit them." May looked at him with gratitude and bowed her head thanking him for his generous offer.

"Thank you your highness." She sat and watched as the trees and fields whizzed by and thought about the letters that she would be receiving from him.

Back in Resembool Al sat on the back step watching Ed get complained at by Winry because he wasn't taking it easy after his injury, which Al still didn't understand how he got, Ed stretched as he was getting ready to do some exercises.

"Edward you need to go inside and rest. Your wounds haven't healed probably and you could pull the stitches out!" Winry said trying to usher Ed back into the house.

"But it's boring in there and I want to get some exercise, I have been cooped up in there for the last few days." Ed replied pouting at her like a child that has been told that he can't have any sweets. Al just watched the scene in front off him, guilt washing over him at the sight off Ed's scar that was showing as he stretched.

"You went out with us this morning to see Ling, May and Lan Fan at the station." Winry said, "now get back into that house, I'm sure that Roy and the others will help keep you company."

"Roy's with Riza in one off the spare rooms talking. And Kain is watching Breda beat Jean at chess." Ed complained.

"Will you just listen to me? The wound was really deep and I had to operate to stop the internal bleeding. If the wound was to rupture then I will have to stitch you back up again and then you will have to wait longer to do your exercises." Winry said trying to reason with him. Ed sighed and stopped his stretches, wincing when he had a sudden sharp pain in his stomach.

Al watched them with a painful expression on his face. Ed noticed it and asked him what was wrong.

"I feel like I'm somehow responsible for what happened to you but can't remember what I could have done. Tell me Ed how was you injured and how did we end up in Resembool?" Al asked nervously. Ed sat next to him and sighed.

"I have already told you Al, I was trying to protect Ling from a attack and was stabbed. I was rushed to the hospital where you was after also being attacked and was stitched up. We was transferred to Resembool when I started becoming ill and Winry, who had come to see us in hospital, demanded that we be moved and sent to Resembool. Winry kept an eye on us on the journey back and operated on me as soon as we had arrived back." Ed lied, Al wasn't sure about Ed's explanation and looked at Winry to see if she had anything to add.

"It's true Al, you did wake up a few times on the journey back but was confused. I gave you a sedative hoping that it would help you with your pain and you fell asleep until the other day when you wake up." Winry confirmed.

"Why did you need to operate on Ed? And why did you bring him back here to Resembool?" Al asked still confused and not convinced that they where telling the truth.

"We moved him to Resembool because the person that had thrown the knife that stabbed him was still loose and we didn't want to risk you or your brother being killed, so I arranged, with prompting from Winry, to have you both moved back here." Roy said walking out holding Riza's hand. Al shook his head, it just didn't make any sense and who was that girl that was beside him when he woke?

"Winry could you come in and help me cook dinner?" Pinako asked from the kitchen, Winry went inside to go and cook dinner with Pinako pulling Ed along with her.

"Why are you dragging me along? Granny asked you to help her not me." Ed said whining.

"You wanted something to do right? Well you can help me chop the veg." Winry said with a grin.

"But you said that you wanted me to rest." Ed replied, Winry stood in front off the counter and handed Ed a potato to peel.

"So chief I see that you and Riza are finally together." Havoc said, Roy and Riza smiled and sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah we have talked about it and have decided to give it a chance." Riza said watching Ed as he was given orders to how to peel a potato.

"I wonder what Grumman will say when he finds out." Fuery said patting Den on the head, who was sitting by him.

"Grumman? Oh crap that's right I need to check in on him!" Roy exclaimed jumping up to go and find the phone.

"There is a phone in my work shop. Just mind not to touch anything." Pinako said as she chopped carrots and put them in the pan.

"Thanks!" Roy rushed to the work shop and dialled the number to Central HQ. In the kitchen Al came over to help Ed with his peeling technique.

"Your doing all wrong brother, if you do it like that then there will be no potato left." He said pointing to the potato in Ed's hands that was getting smaller and smaller.

"Well I don't know what I am supposed to do." Ed replied handing the potato and knife to Al so that he could go and sit down at the kitchen table.

"You know Ed it doesn't hurt to learn. It's nice when a man cooks for you." Riza said as Ed sat down opposite her, Ed huffed. "I'm no cook. I will leave that to the experts."

"Speaking off cooking, have you given any thought about your reading café idea?" Al asked curiously. Ed thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

"No I haven't. I think that I might ask for some advice before going along with the idea. Why do you ask?" Ed asked wondering why Al had brought it up.

"Well I was wondering if you still wanted to do it as an family business? I know that I said that I wasn't interested and that I wanted to go to Xing, but I really do want to help you." Al replied. Ed stared at his brother before replying, surprised that Al had actually remembered the argument that they had had in Roy's office.

"Off course I do but is that really what you want? I know that I got angry with you for saying that you didn't want to run a business with me but I didn't mean what I said and just I want you to do what will make you happy." Ed replied.

"A reading café? Ed you never mention this. How long have you been thinking about doing this?" Riza asked surprised that he hadn't told them about it.

"Yeah where are you planning to set it up? You wouldn't get much business in Resembool." Havoc said curious off what Ed had planned and excited about it.

"Well I need to find a building first to set it up in. But I don't know who to set a business up. I was going to ask fur face if he could help me but then I couldn't because off the job he wanted me to do." Ed explained. "Also I didn't want to upset Winry career as a auto-mail engineer." Riza thought about it for a moment before standing up to leave the room.

"I will be back in a minute." She said walking out off the room and into the work shop where Roy was on the phone with Fuhrer Grumman.

"Yes Sir that's right. Al is safe and the thing that had taking over him has gone. Emperor Ling had his best alchemist check to be sure." Roy said, "Fullmetal will probably want his payment once he has recovered.

Ok Sir I will..." Roy noticed Riza standing in the door way and wondered what she wanted. She walked over to him and whispered into his ear the idea she had to help Ed out with his plans.

"Oh Sir before you go back to you work, I remember in one off the meetings that you wanted to bring more auto-mail engineers in for the men and women that have suffered injuries during missions and thought that I would let you know that I know someone that might be interested." Roy said. He listen to what Grumman had to say and nodded to Riza his approval.

"Ok Sir, I will talk to her and let her know. Thank you Sir. Bye." Roy hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen to tell Ed what Grumman had told him.

"So what did the Fuhrer have to say?" Havoc asked.

He said that Riza can stay here until Mrs Rockbell say that she is fit to travel but the rest off us will have to go back on the next available train."

"Well, her wound looks like it is healing OK. I would say to stay for a few more days." Pinako said gesturing for them to sit down.

"When your wounds have healed Edward the Fuhrer would like you to come and see him so that he can organise your payment. Riza has reminded me about the reading café that you wish to open and the problem that you are having and we think that we maybe able to help you." Roy said, "Fuhrer Grumman has an offer that he wishes to offer to you Winry. That is if you want it." This got Winry's and Pinako's attention and they both turned around to hear to what Roy had to say.

"You see due to the number off casualties in the east, the Fuhrer is thinking off having Auto-mail mechanics is the millatery to help the men and women that need it. You will be paid well and won't have to worry about finding the materials that you will need as it will be provided for you." Roy explained giving Winry the proposal. "Off course if you want to also do the same thing Mrs Rockbell then you are free to apply for it." Roy said as an after thought.

"Well that is a tempting offer but I think that I will be better staying here. You see I have a lot off patients here that rely on me to keep them on there feet. What do you think Winry?" Pinako asked her surprised granddaughter. Winry looked at Ed with eyes that said 'what do you think I should do?'

"Hey that sounds like a good idea, then Ed can set up his café in the east and be able to stay with Winry." Fuery said excitedly. Ed smiled at Winry and held her hand.

"It's up to you if you want to take the offer. Don't let my plans stop you from doing what you want." He said giving her hand a squeeze. Winry thought about it and gave Roy a nod. "I will do it. I will come down to talk to the Fuhrer when Ed goes down." Winry said.

"I'm glad. It means that you can set the café up in the east near to where Winry is. If you call the café Fullmetal reading café then you are bound to draw more customers." Roy said, Ed gave him a worried look.

"Wouldn't that bring me too much attention? I mean I know from what I have heard from my travels that some off the brass in the millatery are curious as to how my arm grew back and are suspicious off foul play." Ed replied.

"I don't like that name. Why don't we name it after mum. Trisha's." Ed turned to Al, who had been sitting there quietly for the last few minutes and gave in the biggest smile he had even seen. "That's a fantastic idea! We can call it Trisha's." He beamed giving Al a big hug.

"So what is the cover in case anyone was to take notice and ask how Ed magically got his arm back?" Breda asked concerned as he had over heard many Central soldiers talking about it when they had heard that Ed was going to be escorting Ling around Central.

"I'm not sure. Up until now no one has paid an attention to Ed and got on with their own lives. They know that Ed was injured during the fight with father, Who as far as the civilians are concerned, was a man who had gone deranged and tried to take over the country." Roy said, "Grumman told me on the phone that Douglas and Hakuro wasn't happy about what happened at the dinner ceremony and wants an explanation from Ed and Al." This was worrying. Hakuro had never like Ed and was once again trying to start something. But this time he had a good reason to be pissed off.

"Apparently Douglas has been having his daughter looking into classified files about you Edward and even though there isn't anything in there about your circumstances, the amount off missions you went on re-guarding the red stone is enough to peek their suspicions." Riza informed them, "I caught her going there without signing in and looking through your old mission files. I reported her and she has been punished for the misuse off the rooms, but I think that she managed to get what her father had asked for." She explained.

"We need to be careful, though I don't think that you have to worry about your business being ruined by them but I think that they might be suspicious about you and your brother because you both miraculously got your arm and body back." Roy said, "Al will be a little easier to explain but you Ed will be tricky." Ed looked at is fully restored arm and sighed, all that they wanted was to get there bodies back to normal and live a happy life. He thought about what he had learnt during his journey around the North and West off the country. He remembered reading in that book that he had borrowed from Al's room that there is an ancient Xinginese alchemy that can grow back limbs and wondered if May knew about it as it was to do with medical alchemy, witch is her speciality. Ed stood up from the table and went to find the book to show Roy. Winry and Pinako finished cooking the dinner and announced to Ed that they was serving it and to not be long as his dinner would go cold. Ed quickly found what he was looking for and rushed back into the kitchen to sit next to Winry and eat the delicious meal that her and Pinako had cooked for them.

"What's that?" Al asked looking at the book that was resting on the table by Ed's plate. Ed opened up the book with practised ease whilst he shovelled the mash potato and roast pork, that had be prepared earlier, into his mouth. He found the page that he was looking for and turned it for Roy to read.

"It's a book on Xinginese alchemy. They have an ancient way off growing limbs back with alchemy." Ed replied around his food. Winry gave him a nudge with her elbow telling him to stop eating with his mouth full.

"Yes I see. It says here that only certain people that have had special training can do it." Roy thought back to what May had said to him when he had asked her if Riza was going to be ok. '_What about Riza? Will she be ok? She doesn't need to be operated on does she?' _He had asked her with worry evident in his voice. May had looked at Riza's wounds again and smiled at him.

'_She will be fine, though the blade did cut her deeply it didn't hit any off her vital organs.' _May had explained to him reassuringly.

'_Will Ed be ok?' _He then asked concerned for his friend and ex-subordinate.

_'I don't know. I may be able to stop the bleeding but I'm no doctor. I need to complete my training first before I can hold that title.' _Roy came out off his thought and looked at the book again to see what kind off training May would have to do but it said that it is secret and only people with certain talents with healing can do it.

"It looks like May would be able to do this, so it means that she can be your alibi and if anyone starts asking questions will will say that May used her special alchemy to restore it as a way to prove to Ling that she can." Roy said to noted to memory what the alchemy was called and finished eating his dinner.

"May's that girl that was waiting by my bed for me isn't she? How come you all know her and I don't? You haven't even been to Xing Ed so you couldn't have possible off meet her." Al said confused again.

"Al do you remember what we said we was going to do when we sat upstairs after dads funeral?" Ed asked wryly. Al nodded.

"Off course I do. We said that we was going to spread the word of equivalent exchange and change it as we went. I went to the south where teacher lives and to Xing whilst you went to the West and North. Why do you ask brother?"

"What did you do whilst you was in Xing? You must have met May there as she works for Ling." Ed replied hoping to jog some off his memories. Al thought about that things that he had done whilst in Xing and found that he hadn't done much besides talk to Ling about their alchemy and what their believes were and asking him if he could help him with his training. Ling had said that he would let his best alchemist train him but doesn't remember meeting them,

"Know I don't remember meeting her." Al said shaking his head. "I remember that Ling had been having trouble with people poisoning the crops in the fields and was concerned for one off the people as she had become very sick because off it." Ed nodded, it did seem that the only thing that he couldn't remember was May and the event with Takeo. He wondered what had happened whilst Al was in the portal and what had happened to Takeo.

"Well at least we have a cover story now. When Al writes to May make sure to add that in so that if the millatery has to call her in she will understand why." Roy said picking up his plate to go and help Winry with the washing up. They all sat around in the living room talking about Ed's plans and what they could do to help him.

"I could ask Sheska if she can get some books for you. It might take her awhile but I think that she will do it." Riza suggested.

"Thanks. I know for sure that with that walking library helping us that we will be able to get the books for the place. What about the café? We will need a place that is big enough to have a kitchen, Library, and sitting area for the customers." Ed said writing notes down.

"Not really Ed, all we need is some book shelves around the café so that they can help themselves to a book and if they want to buy it or take it home they can go to you and check it out like in a library." Al said sipping his tea, "I could do some off the recipes that I learnt from Xing and maybe learn some Ishvalan dishes as well, since we are all joining together. I wonder is Scar and Miles will be able to help me with some recipes. General will you be able to ask them when you get back to the East?" Al asked with a wicked smile. Roy groaned, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Off course we will Al, and when it is opened we will through a big party to celebrate." Riza said giving Roy a nudge, Winry frowned at the name. Even though Scar had helped them save Amestris and stop the transmutation circle, she was still angry at him for the death off her parents. He still hadn't come to their graves to apologise. Ed knew what Winry was thinking and rubbed her back in comforting circles.

"I promise that the next time I see him I will drag him back here to their graves." He said in an 'I'm not joking' tone. They looked at each other for a moment wondering what to say to that when Al jumped up and announced that he was going to go to bed and said good night.

When they was sure that Al had gone, Ed sighed and put his head on Winry's shoulder. "I thought that we was through with this crap. What are we going to do now? We won't be able to hide this forever." Ed said sounding exhausted from having to lie to Al and make it believable.

"I'm sure that his memories will return, we just need to give it time." Winry said trying to give Ed hope, they had gone through too much in their short life to have it dashed again now.

"It's his own fault if you think about it. He was the one dabbling in things that he knew he shouldn't be." Breda said crossing his arms.

"Shut up you! He didn't realise what had happened! It isn't like he deliberately sort to find him and have himself possessed!" Ed said angrily, standing up and stomping towards Breda who paled remembering what happened the last time he pissed Ed off.

"What's going on? I go to bed and all off a sudden you are fighting." Al said walking into the room with a glass off milk in his hand. Ed froze and turned to stare at his brother trying to think off what to say.

"Breda made a comment about something that happen ages ago and it made Ed angry." Riza said in her usual office tone she uses when someone was doing something annoying.

"Oh ok, well I'm going to bed now. Try to not kill anyone Ed." Al said before walking up the stairs again. Ed sighed a sigh off relieve and sat back down beside Winry.

"I hope that he regains his memories cause I don't think May will be able to handle it." Riza said thinking about the look on May's face when Al had asked her who she was. It was heart breaking to see and she hoped that things could be worked out.

They looked at the time and decided that it was time that they went to bed as well, Roy and the others would have to be up in the morning to catch the first train to Central and Riza wanted to makes sure that Roy knew that if she came back to the office and it was a mess there would be someone else with a head injury.

On the train to Xing May started writing her letter to Al leaving little hints in their hoping that that would help jog his memory. She signed it and placed a flower that he had given to her whilst he was in Xing in the envelope. They stopped at a town that was the last stop before Xing and May posted the letter.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine May. Just you wait in a few months Al will be coming to Xing telling you how much he loves you." Lan Fan said with a warm smile. They got back on the train and journeyed back to Xing. Ling telling May that she will need to concentrate on her training if she wanted to stay as his personal doctor.

**Hope you enjoyed. R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own FMA**

**Mention a broken heart: Chapter two**

Roy stepped off the train at Central station and sighed in relief. It had been three whole days since Roy and his team had been able to stretch their legs and was happy to be free to move again.

"I've never seen the train that packed before, I wonder why it is so busy." Havoc said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Even though smoking was allowed on the train, Roy had told him that if he wanted to smoke he had to go into another room to do it, which was impossible as all off the private rooms on the train had been taken. He had thought about go into the storage carriage at the back off the train but was reminded by Breda that the train was transporting some dangerous and flammable substances that was to be used in some kind out research that the millatery was conducting. Havoc had frowned at that, he wanted to have a smoke so badly but didn't want to risk blowing everyone up in the process. So he was forced to sit in the stuffy room with Roy, Breda and Fuery listening to the idle chit chat with out a cigarette. Havoc walked out off the station and immediately sparked up causing Breda to scowl at him.

"I thought that you was giving up. Why have you started smoking again?" He asked annoyed at his best friend. Havoc blow out the smoke and sighed in relief.

"I know that I said I would but I can't help it. I need it to help me get through the day." Jean replied as he smoked his cigarette.

"You promised Rebecca that you would stop. What do you think she would do if she saw you now?" Breda asked.

"She would probable smack me for going back on my word, but she can't expect me to go cold turkey, it isn't an easy habit to break out off." Jean replied in his defence. "Look at Roy, Riza has told him to control his drinking habits but she expects it to take time as he is addicted to the stuff and will need to slow it down a step at a time." This cause Roy to frown at him.

"I do not have a drinking problem. Unlike you I can choose to stop when I want." Roy said defensively, Havoc raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Roy you know as well as us that you can't stop yourself from having a quick drink whilst Riza's out off the office. Half the time you are drunk by the end off the day and then Riza has to send you home because you are unable to function properly." Havoc argued. Roy didn't know how to reply, he knew that he liked to have a few drinks every now and then in the office whilst Riza was out but didn't realise that he had gotten that bad. He shook his head at the thought and directed a amused stare at him. It was obvious that Havoc was trying to direct the conversation to Roy to lessen the blow on him.

"I have promised Riza that I will cut down on my drinking habits, just like you promised Rebecca that you would stop smoking. Now I intend to keep my promise and reduce the amount I drink. But you have gone and broken yours. What kind off boyfriend are you?" Roy asked with a stern face.

"We...well I um...I just find it hard that's all...It isn't easy like I said." Havoc stammered under Roy's questioning gaze.

"Well you need to try harder. If you are finding it difficult then talk to her about it and be honest, trust is an easy thing to break but a hard thing to repair." Breda said, Havoc pouted.

"That's easy coming from the guy that is single. What do you know about girls?" He said annoyed that he was still being ganged up on.

"I was brought up with lots of sisters. I know how they think and what they like." Breda said smugly, "and the think they like the most is honesty. Trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end of a girl that has just been lied to they can be really scary." Roy nodded agreeing with what Breda had said. Havoc went to say something when a black millatery car pull up beside them. A young looking Lieutenant came out and opened a passenger door for Roy with a salute.

"I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long Sir, I only got the message fifteen minutes ago." The young man said with nervousness in his voice. Roy nodded in understanding and got in the car. Breda, Havoc and Fuery followed suit getting into the car. The drive back to HQ was quiet giving Roy to think about what he was going to do when he got home. First he would get out off his uniform and take a nice long shower, next he would make himself some dinner, he would need to go to the grousers on the why home as he was sure that the nice beef stake that he had bought had probably gone foul by now, and then sit by the fire and sip a nice cool glass of brandy with a book. Yes he was going to have a well deserved rest when he got back after he'd given his report to the Fuhrer. They pulled up outside the gates and the Lieutenant opened the door to get Roy out.

"Oh Sir I almost forgot, Fuhrer wants you to join him and the other Generals for a meeting. He said that it was very important." The Lieutenant said. Roy sighed, the last thing he wanted was to have a meeting with the other Generals, he could already here the complaints that would be hurled at him and the endless moaning about proper protocol when it came to this kind off situation.

"Thank you Lieutenant, please let Fuhrer Grumman know that I will be there as soon as I have my report for him." Roy replied marching up the stairs off the large building. Havoc saw the young lieutenant give Roy a worried look.

"Well Sir he said that the meeting would start at eleven thirty." Roy checked his pocket watch and moaned in annoyance. He only had ten minutes to get to the meeting which was on the fourth floor. Without a word Roy stomped up the stairs and through the doors off Central command and headed up the stairs. He got up the four flits off stairs and stopped to catch his breath. He could see the big heavy mahogany doors at the other end off the corridor and huffed. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. It was five past eleven. Roy sighed not only was he going to be lectured about keeping the Fuhrer properly informed about a mission but now he was going to be yelled at for being late. He stood up straight and walked the rest off the way down to the large room. He looked at it for a moment contemplating just turning and running back to his office for the rest off the day but knew that that would only make the situation worse. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the Fuhrers reply and Roy took one last deep breath before walking into the lions den. As he entered the room he noticed that there were a few people missing. General Mooney was missing and so was General Robbins. A small smile came to his lips as he checked his watch again.

_'It looks like I'm not the only one that is late.' _He thought smugly. He saluted Fuhrer Grumman who was glaring at him and apologised for his tardiness. Grumman grunted in reply and nodded fr Roy to sit down. Hakuro and Douglas sat next to each other smirking evilly at Roy. Roy shrugged it of and sat in his seat, lacing his fingers on the table as he thought about what he will have to say if the question of Alphonse was brought up.

_'It's simple, just say that Al was being controlled by someone and had no choice to do what he had been ordered. Riza had already written the false report and given an false motive for the crime. All I have to do is give them the details and my report and everything should be ok.' _

"Now that everyone is here let us start the meeting." Grumman said in an angry tone. Roy looked up from his musings and frowned in confusion. He raised his hand and Grumman sighed in annoyance.

"What is it Mustang!" He said folding his arms waiting for Roy to explain why he had interrupted his meeting. Roy looked at the empty chairs and spoke to Grumman in an confused voice.

"But Sir aren't we going to wait for Mooney and Robbins?" He asked. It was a fair question and Grumman answered him with less annoyance that he had before in his voice.

"Mooney and Robbins are unable to attend the meeting. I will have the notes off the meeting written down and send to them so that they know what was discussed." Grumman replied. Roy frowned at that. He was hoping to have them back him up if Hakuro or Douglas started but now it seemed that he was on his own.

"Now if that was all I would like to discuss what happened last week at the celebration for Emperor. Do you have any explanation as to why he left for Xing after helping you with the 'Elric' incident." Grumman said the name with anger and disdain. Roy looked at the smug faces off Hakuro and Douglas before answering.

"He went home to take a prisoner back to his country. It appeared that Alphonse was being controlled and had no choice but to follow the man's orders." Roy explained.

"Don't give us that bull, we know that Elric was working on his own. Now tell us the truth." Hakuro said angrily.

"I am telling you the truth. It was someone that Alphonse had crossed during his visit to Xing, the man was anger because Al had stopped him from carrying out his plan to poison the surrounding crops off the village and wanted to get his revenge. The man had used a girl that Al likes to force him to do what he said." Roy said reading out the report that Riza had written for him. "Ling, Um I mean Emperor Yao wanted to make sure that the man was punished properly in his own country." Grumman listened to the story and nodded, it did make sense that he would want someone from his country punished in his country, but still something didn't seem right.

"I have a report here that says that Alphonse Elric tried to kill Armstrong. Apparently he had clapped his hands and transmuted the near by wall into a dagger. He also killed two Xinginese men and hijacked a train to get to Resembool, taken the other passengers with him." Grumman said reading off the list off offensives Al had done. "You can't tell me that this one man forced him to do all off this." Roy sighed this was going to be much harder than he thought.

"The two men in the alleyway had apparently attacked Al who was waiting for the car with his brother in to drive by. He killed them out off self defence and didn't mean for it to happen."

"You mean like he didn't mean to throw a tantrum and try and hurt Armstrong? Come on Mustang we all know that those boys are dangerous and very unstable." Douglas said, "they can transmute without a circle and has never told anyone the reason why that is. Not to mention that Edwards right arm, which was auto-mail, miraculously grew back. Now limbs don't just grow back on it's own." Douglas finished. Hakuro nodded beside him.

_'Damn they have really been doing their homework. With the amount off information that they have on Al they could have him trailed and imprisoned. Unless...'_

"I want Edward and Alphonse brought here for questioning. I take it that they are still in Resembool?" Grumman asked. Roy nodded his head.

"I want you to send for them to come here so that they can be _properly_ questioned." Grumman said the cold sound of suspicion laced in his old voice.

"There is one problem with that Sir, as you are aware Edward is recovering from an injury that he received during the fight with the Xinginese man and Al won't be able to answer them for you." Roy said matter of factly. Grumman exploded. Was Roy really telling him that Al wouldn't answer his questions? Was he really trying to cover up the incident by lying to him?

"WHAT! Explain to me why Alphonse Elric WON'T be able to answer my questions!" He said angrily.

"Well Sir during the fight Al had been knocked out and when he woke up he couldn't remember anything that had happened over the last week." Roy explained calmly.

"I don't buy it. Doesn't it just sound too convenient? Alphonse goes around and causes all this trouble and then as soon as he is caught he doesn't remember anything. I say that the younger brother has finally lost his mind and Mustang here is trying to cover it up.

"I want to see proof off what you have said, bring Edward and Alphonse back here so that he can be medically examined." Grumman said.

"There is no need for that sir, the Rockbell's have done an examination and would be more than happy to send you their report." Roy said trying to prevent Al from being dragged down here and examined, that was the last thing the boy needed right now.

"I don't care if they have done an examination or not I want him here in Central so that he can be examined by my doctors. I order you to call them when you get back to your office and arrange for them to be here by the end off the week." Grumman smacked his hand on the table causing it to shake from the impacted.

"Yes Sir." was all Roy could say in response, he saw the few others generals nodding at the

Fuhrers decision.

"I would also like all off your men to give their report orally. It isn't anything against you and your leader ship but you must agree that this has happened too many times in regard to Edward and his brother and I want to be sure that they aren't a threat. You off all people must understand the dangers off having people with such powers run free in the streets. Look at what happened with the Ice alchemist and Earth alchemist." Grumman said hoping that Roy would understand, the last thing he wanted was to make Roy feel that he was taking Hakuro and Douglas' side. Roy thought about what Grumman had said and nodded in understanding, Roy had seen so much danger and destruction caused due to alchemy and he didn't want Al to fall into that category.

Grumman carried on with the meeting addressing and issues that any off the others may have had before dismissing them back to their work. Roy stood up to leave when Grumman placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Can I have a quick word Roy?" He asked in a more friendlier way, Roy nodded and waited for the rest to go. He watched as Hakuro and Douglas left together and smirked at them happy with they apparent victory over the flame alchemist. Roy wanted nothing more than to burn that smug smile off their faces but knew that that wouldn't be a good idea.

"How are you Roy? You seem more stressed than usual." Grumman asked with concern in his once angry voice.

"I'm fine. Just still achy for the lack off movement I've had for the the last few days." Roy replied not wanting to have to stay there for too long. He had known Grumman for many years and the one thing he had learnt was that he always had a way off getting someone to confess something that they didn't want to. It was one off the traits that helped him go up the ranks and become the superior off Eastern command.

"What happened Roy? When you called me the other day to give me a run down you sounded like there was something that you wasn't allowed to tell me." Grumman asked given Roy a fatherly look that said 'You can't hid it from me.'

"It's...complicated. Al had done something in Xing that he didn't quite understand and his personality changed dramatically. I am not sure how it happened exactly but he was taken over by something dangerous and we had to get May, Ling's personal doctor, to help him get rid off it. What ever she did caused him to loose his memories off the incident and off her." Roy explained reluctantly.

"Was alchemy involved?"

"Not intentionally."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean that alchemy was what caused this but Al hadn't intended to do it. It was purely accidental. Like I said if you would like to talk to the Rockbell's or any one else that was involved then I will ask them to come an see you." Grumman looked at Roy with the look off worry on his face but excepted Roy's explanation anyway. He placed his hand on Roy's shoulder again and smiled sadly.

"Just make sure that you are careful, I would hate to have you loose or title over some bad judgement."

"I will. Now I had better get back to the office and send my men over to you so that they can give their oral report. Would you like me to call Riza and ask her to do the same?" Roy asked.

"Yes please do." Grumman replied and dismissed Roy so that he could go and get back to his work.

Back in Resembool Al was sat at the kitchen table looking at a letter that he had received that morning. He stared at, the little piece of paper wondering why May, who he had only met, had sent him a letter so quickly. She surely wasn't back home just yet, it took at least three days from Resembool to travel to Xing and she, Ling and Lan Fan only left two days ago. He stared at it like it was hiding something horrible that he would have to defend himself from when Ed and Winry walked into the room.

"Hey Al what are you up to?" Ed asked seeing his younger brother sitting at the table on his own. Al blinked out of his stare and looked up at Ed who smiled warmly at him.

"I was about to read the letter that May send me." Al said turning the envelope over to rip open the seal. Ed being curious of what May could have written stood behind Al and started to read it behind Al's back. Al tried to read the short letter that May had sent him but found that he couldn't concentrate with Ed standing there reading over his shoulder.

"Ed will you please stop reading over my shoulder? It's very rude you know and it is breaking my concentration." Al shouted startling Ed who backed up and sat down next to him instead. Al watched his older brother for a moment to see if he would continue reading before reading his letter.

"That was fast! I thought that it took longer than that for the train to get to Xing." Winry said surprised that May had already sent him one. Al nodded in agreement.

"It's a little creepy. When I told her that I didn't know her see looked insulted like I should have known her. I still don't understand the look of hurt and regret in her eyes. I mean I think I would remember meeting her. How do you two know her again?" Al asked confused that Ed knew someone that he didn't since they did everything together and he was the one that usually made friends whilst Ed made enemies.

"We know her through Ling, they are half brother and sister and she came here in search of immortality the same as Ling, she was just more quiet about it." Ed explained. Al frowned at his lack of knowledge, he had the feeling that something had been taken from him and yet he knew that he hadn't done anything that would cause him to see Truth and his creepy, sinister grin.

"So what does she say? There surely can't be much for her to tell you. You two need to learn more about each other first." Winry asked.

"It's just a simple letter that gives me her address. She has also sent me a gift, though I don't know why she has send me a flower." Al said picking up the flattened purple flower. Winry and Ed stared at the flower in surprise.

_'What is she up to? She doesn't expect Al to remember just by given him something that he had obviously given to her. I may have to try and contact her and get her to be more careful with what she writes and sends to Al. If she isn't careful she could end up pushing him away more than pulling him closer.' _Ed thought to himself examining the flower.

"What do you think it means? Do you think she is trying to test my knowledge of her culture? Because if she is then I had better get studying as I don't remember learning anything about flowers." Al said a little taken back by the gift she had sent him. He sighed and rubbed his head as if wishing away a headache.

"In fact I don't remember learning much at all. I feel like something is missing but I don't have a clue what that could be." Al half shouted in frustration, he hated feeling like this.

"You was hit around the head and left for dead in a alley Al, I wouldn't be surprised if you lost some off you memories, just relax and they should come back to you in time." Pinako said from the doorway with Riza standing behind her.

"But that happened a week ago. Why can't I remember anything from last week? Why can't I remember getting on the train and taking the journey home? Why can't I remember Ling's visit?" Al asked his voice raising in hysteria.

"You was unconscious most off the way here and you had a pretty bad head injury..."

"Then why don't I have any marks to show it?" Al asked interrupting Winry.

"May healed you that is why. She used her medical alchemy to heal your wounds." Ed explained.

"So this is her fault? She healed my head and now I can't remember shit is that it?" Al asked anger that he couldn't remember.

"No it isn't her fault. Now I think that you should calm down, like Pinako said try and relax and hopefully your memories will start coming back." Ed said trying to calm his distressed brother down. Al sat there for a moment contemplating what Ed had said before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He picked up the flower again and stared at it in wonder.

"It's a hyacinth." Riza said looking at the flower and recognising it.

"What does it mean?" Winry asked curiously.

"I don't know. You had better ask the General that since he is the flower expert." Riza replied smiling.

Just then the phone rang. Pinako went to answer the phone and was surprise to hear the voice at the other end.

"Your ears must be burning, hang on I will go and get her for you." She said placing the phone down and walking back into the kitchen.

"Miss Hawkeye it is for you." She said walking over to the counter and making herself a cup of tea. Riza smiled and rushed over to the phone to and picked it up.

"Hello General I hope that you aren't goofing off in my absence." Ed and Al shuddered at the tone that she had used in greeting her boyfriend and commanding officer.

"Do you think the General will be alright?" Al asked in concern. Ed just shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Riza half shouted annoyed. It was going to be a long week.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been having trouble writing this chapter and needed sometime to think it though. I hope that it is ok. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mending a broken heart: Chapter three**

"What do you mean?" Riza half shouted in Roy's ear, he held the phone away slightly so that she wouldn't blow out his ear drums.

"I mean that Hakuro and Douglas have made Grumman suspicious off us, and wishes to speak to you all individually so that he can see how you all react to each question." Roy explained holding the phone away in case she started screaming again. Riza swore on the other end of the line and he could imagine the look of shock on Ed and Al's faces.

"He wants you to ring him later so that you can give your report." Roy continued, it went quiet on the other side off the line so Roy decided that it would be safe enough to put the phone back to his ear again.

"I know that doesn't make sense. If he wants to see all of your reactions then he would want you to come back early to give your report. In fact I'm surprised that Douglas or Hakuro didn't bring that up." Roy listened to Riza's ranting, it wasn't very often that she did this but he didn't blame her considering the situation. He heard her ask someone to close the door so that they could talk in private before continuing.

"I know I feel the same way, we can't have Grumman questioning Al about what happened last week because he doesn't remember. He would become confused and suspicious of use and that is the last thing we need right now." Roy's voice was full of worry and he couldn't help but miss the woman that usually scared him shit less with her 9mm handguns.

There was a knock on the door, Roy told Riza that he would call her back and hung up to talk to his visitor.

"Come in." Roy frowned when he saw Hakuro walk in with Sheska following behind him with her head down.

"General Hakuro what can I do for you?" _'Besides burn your tongue out?' _Roy thought angrily.

"I have been made aware that Lance corporal Douglas has been suspended for misusing the filling room. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" Hakuro asked suspiciously, "because from what I have heard you and Major Hawkeye seem to have it out for her and have on many occasions reprimanded her or made complaints about her." Hakuro said in a cold angry voice. He turned to Sheska who nodded to confirm that that was what she had reported.

"As I only arrived back this morning I have not yet had the pleasure off hearing any news besides that that was spoken in the meeting this morning. So how is it that I can be responsible?"

"Because one of your men this morning saw her in the room and had a go because she was looking at files that were classified and only Colonels and above are approved to read them. They then went and informed Fokker and he got permission to suspend her." Hakuro explained bitterly.

"I am sorry Major General, but if she was looking at classified files then my men have every right to report her. That is the policy that Fuhrer Grumman is enforcing, she should think herself lucky that she wasn't striped of her rank as well." Roy knew that he was pissing Hakuro off but he didn't care. He had too much work to do and didn't want to be blamed for something that his men had done in his absence.

"Clara Douglas was finding out some information for me, now if I didn't know any better I would think that you was trying to hid information from me Brigadier General." Hakuro accused.

"Not at all General. You can have any information you like, but you could have come to ask me for it without going behind me back."

"Ha I don't need your permission to look at those files." Hakuro said.

"Then why did you use Miss Douglas to get them? You could have gotten them yourself or at least gotten some of your higher ranking men to do it for you. Do you have something against Douglas?" Roy asked curious as to why Hakuro was using Clara. It wasn't like she was under his command, yes her job did entitle her going through files and taking them to officers that were too busy to get them their selves but even she wasn't allowed to go into the restricted files, that had to go through Major Fokker first. Hakuro looked like he was at a lost, he stood there glaring at Roy who just smiled polity back.

"I am sorry about Clara, but I had nothing to do with it. Now if you would excuse me General I have some work to finish before I head home for today." Roy picked up a few papers that were in his finished pile and handed them to Hakuro. "I am sorry that you had to wait, here are the papers that you asked me to look at. Thank you for dropping in." To Sheska who was standing behind Hakuro it looked as if Roy was generally begin nice and polite to his superior office but Hakuro knew differently. They had been playing this game for many years and knew that Roy was deliberately trying to confuse him into dropping his guard.

"I've got my eye on you Mustang. If you make a mistake in this millatery then I will know about it it and then it will be all over for you."

"I look forward to it General. Hope you enjoy the rest of your day."'_Don't let the door hit you on the way out.' _Roy thought to himself with a smile. Hakuro turned and stormed out off the office slamming the door behind him. Sheska stood there confused at what had just happened. She looked at Roy and saw the frown that was on his face.

"Sir are you all right?" She asked concerned that she might have upset him and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Roy looked up at her and leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes I'm fine Sheska, just thinking." Roy said putting his hand on his forehead. Sheska thought that it would be best if she left so she quietly moved to the door to leave when Roy spoke to her again.

"Don't leave just yet Sheska, I have a favour to ask of you." He said standing up and moving to the front of his desk to lean on it. He gestured for her to sit down and she did on one of the leather chairs. Sheska sat there nervously wondering what he was going to ask of her.

"There's no need for you to be nervous, I'm not angry at you for reporting what you had see. In fact you did the right thing." Roy said with a warm smile hoping to reassure the timid girl. Sheska looked up, a look of relief on her face.

"Thank you sir. Now what can I do for you?" Roy wrote down some instructions and handed it to her.

"I would like you to find this information and bring it to me as soon as possible. I know that it looks suspicious but it's for the Elric's. Can you do that for me?" Sheska read the information that he had written for her and nodded, it would be easy for her to get this information as she has much knowledge about things and loved to learn new things all the time.

"Please keep this information to yourself. I don't want Grumman finding out what I am researching." Roy asked Sheska nodded, it wasn't the first time she had to this kind of work for a superior. It reminded her of all the things Hughes used to make her look up for him. She bowed her head and left to find the information that Roy had asked for. When she was gone Roy dialled the Rockbell's number again to finish his conversation with Riza.

In Resembool Riza sat by the phone waiting for Roy to call back. Pinako had seen the look that Riza had on her face and realised that the call had to have something to do with Al. Ed noticed the look as well and went over to see what the general had said but Riza couldn't say anything because Al was standing there in hearing distance.

"Al could you do me a favour?" Pinako asked looking through the cupboards for something. Al sighed and walked over to Pinako.

"What is it Granny?" He asked sounding annoyed that he was the only one that seemed to be sent out on errands.

"We seem to have run low on a few things and the forecast said that we have bad weather coming in a few days, would you mind going out and picking them up for me?" Pinako asked writing a list off things that she wanted him to pick up. She made the list long and Al wondered why she couldn't ask the store to deliver the stuff for her like she normally would.

"Sure Granny, I'm sure that Ed wouldn't mind going out for some exercise with me." Al replied looking over to his brother who was talking to Riza.

"It will just be you Al I'm afraid, Ed needs to talk to Riza to see if there is anything he can do to help her and the General, But you can take Den for her walk if you'd like to keep you company." Pinako said handing Al the long list. Al thought about arguing with her and demand why they were obviously trying to get rid of him but kept his mouth shut. If they so desperately wanted to get him out off the way then he would go. He walked out of the room silently and got his coat before going out the front door with Den to run his errands.

Just as Al was leaving the phone started ringing, Riza picked it up and sighed. "So what are we going to do?" Riza asked. Roy told Riza about her encounter with Hakuro a few minutes ago and that he had ask Sheska to find some information for him.

"Put the phone on loud speaker, we are free to talk freely now." Ed said pressing the loud speaker button on the phone. Riza put the phone on the table and sat more comfortably in her chair.

Roy explained to the others what had happened making Ed angry. "They know that Al was hit in the head, that's why Al was excused from the dinner celebrations and was watched by Alex in case he had a concussion. What more do they want? It isn't like they can prove that his memory lose wasn't caused by the knock on his head if they examine him by another doctor."

"They can prove that he has memory lose but they won't be able to determine how, and because he has no marks to prove it was from the beating up he received, they are likely to suspect foul play." Winry said.

"So our only option is to let May take the blame for it as she is the only one capable off using her alchemy to heal these kinds off injuries." Riza said looking at the information that Ling had left for her that told them about May's abilities.

"I still don't like this. May is our friend we should be trying to protect her not get her into trouble with our countries millatery. There must be something else we can do to ensure that Al and May are safe and at the same time help them get back together."

"Oh don't worry I am already working on that, but right now we need to concentrate on getting this mess sorted first. Riza, Havoc and the others have already had their interrogation, they all told Grumman that Al had been injured during a fight with Takeo and needed medical attention straight away and that apparently during the process May accidentally did something that erased his memory off the last week. Now right now that is making it look like May is the reason for the memory loss and they may end up writing to Ling asking for May to be questioned on the suspicion of deliberately using alchemy to corrupt peoples minds." Roy explained.

"Ok so I will be expecting a call from him soon then? I will make sure to make my story sound like the others. What about Hakuro and Douglas? Those two seem to be close. What do you think is going on there?" Riza asked knowing that something had to be going on for them to be working together.

"Not sure but I think it has something to do with Clara, I'm going to investigate into that, ask Madam Christmas if she can find out anything for me."

"What if you get caught? You said that you have Sheska looking up some info for you but what if she is caught finding out information that has nothing to do with her? I know that she is the biggest bookworm in the world but even she knows that there are certain things that she isn't meant to know." Ed asked concerned for his friend.

"You sound like you don't trust me. Have faith I have already got an alibi for her worked out if she happens to be caught out. You just worry about trying to help Al get his memories back and convincing him that he should give May a chance." Roy said sounding hurt, though they all knew that he was faking it.

Riza turned the phone off loud speaker and the others left to let her say goodbye to him in private. "I hope that May will be alright with this, I mean we are kind off like setting her up for something she hasn't done." Ed said as they all sat around in the living room.

"I'm sure she will understand, after all it is to protect Al." Winry said with a reassuring smile on her face, Ed sighed.

"Yeah I just hope that she doesn't do anything dangerous to try and get him to love her again."

In Xing May sat at the desk in her room reading a book on healing alchemy and memory loss caused through alchemy.

"Ah there has to be something in here about the gate. I know that Ed and Al couldn't have been the only one's who have attempted human transmutation..."

"May are you coming? Your lessons start in fifteen minutes and you need to see Master Ling about the time off he has offered you." Lan Fan said on the other side off the door. May quickly closed her book and hid it in a secret panel in her floor.

"Yeah I'm coming, just give me a sec." May said rushing to grab the books she had been asked to take to her studies.

"Are you alright? You are usually ready and out off the door by now." Lan Fan asked concerned, she knew that May had been locking herself in her room more since they had gotten back from Amestris and wondered if she needed someone to talk to. The last thing they wanted was for May to became ill or worst try and do something illegal and dangerous. She knows how much May loves Al but she didn't want to see her taken to prison or killed because of her infatuation for him.

"I'm fine I just over slept this morning that's all. Been finding it hard to sleep recently." May admitted, opening the door to greet her friend. Lan Fan gave her a worried look. "Is there anything I can do? You know that I am hear if you need someone to talk to." she said, May just nodded her head not saying anything, she couldn't believe that a few years ago Lan Fan and her were at each others throats, fighting for a forbidden stone that would help them prove themselves as a ruler and now they were like sisters. Or sister-in-laws if the rumours were right and Ling was planning on asking her. She would have to ask Ling about it and try and convince him that Lan Fan was the right choice for him. She shut her door behind her and headed down the corridor heading towards the thrown room for her quick meeting with Ling before going to her studies.

Lan Fan watched May as they walked, taking in her appearance. Her hair had been left down, waving as she walked in a gentle motion, though it looked like it hadn't been brushed for a few days. Her eyes, which were usually bright and full of life, was dull and lifeless with dark circles under them. She walked slightly hunched over like there was a massive weight on her shoulders that needed lifting and she dragged her feet like they were heavy and tied down by weights. All in all May looked like she had been in a fight and she must of felt like that too. Lan Fan stopped and pulled May into a corner making her jump.

"What are you doing? I'm going to be late and you know what master Susu is like, he will have my head if I don't turn up in time." May said worried about upsetting her master.

"Don't worry I will explain that it was my fault and have him punish me. Now hold still whilst I sort your hair out for you, or do you want Master Ling to question you for an hour about why you look like you've been in a fight?" May felt her hair and realised what Lan Fan was talking about, she watched as Lan Fan pulled out a small brush and tie from out of her jacket and wonder how she was able to keep them in there like that.

"Now are you going to tell me what's up? Or do I have to tell Ling and have him ask you?" Lan Fan asked in a 'I know that you aren't looking after yourself' tone.

"I keep having these dreams and I wonder if there is anything that I can do to help Al. I've been studying these books on human transmutation in the hopes..."

"Your doing what! May you know how dangerous that is. What are you thinking?" Lan Fan asked shocked that May had already resorted to that.

"I'm not going to use it. Just looking to see if it says anything about this Truth person and if anyone has ever managed to get something back without losing something in return." May said looking at the floor.

"Even still with the amount off trouble it has caused Ed and Al I think you should be careful. Have you thought about asking Master Susu for help, with his knowledge and wisdom he may be able to help you." Lan Fan suggested. May had thought about asking him but was worried that Al wouldn't allow her to do anything to him and that she may have to go straight to the source to help him.

"I am going to ask him but what if Al doesn't let me help him? Right now he doesn't even know that anything is wrong. He's likely to get suspicious and push me further away." May said with fear in her voice.

"Do you think he'd be happy to know that you have done something like this to bring his memories back? What would you use as a toll? Are you willing to sacrifice apart of yourself to do this? Cause that is what you will have to do unless you are willing to sacrifice someone else in stead." Lan Fan argued. May bowed her head and apologised she didn't mean to scare and worry her, she just wanted the old Al back. Lan Fan quickly put May's hair up and made it look nice.

"There you look a bit more respectable now. After your lesson I want you to meet with me, I think it's about time you came and joined everyone else for dinner." Lan Fan said firmly leaving no room for arguments. May looked up to and smiled agreeing to meet up with her after her lessons, they continued down the hall to see Ling and then Lan Fan escorted May to her lessons apologising to the Master for making May late. Master Susu smiled at her and told her that it was alright. May blinked, she had never seen her Master smile and it made her feel that she wasn't on her own. She sat down on the mat in front of him and explained everything that had happened.

"I see. So this Truth person is the one who took his memories in order to get rid of the evil soul that was trapped inside of him. I think I may be able to help you, but it will take time. I will need to learn more about Amestris' alchemy and about how human transmutation works. Not to use it off course but to better understand it so that when I confront this person that lives in the portal of truth I can find away to get Al's memories back."

"But Master Susu, the only way into the portal of truth is to perform human transmutation and you need a toll to retrieve what you have lost." May explained worried that her Master could hurt himself and she was willing for him to do that for her.

"What did Ed and this general Mustang use? They managed to do it without losing something didn't they?" Master Susu asked.

"Ed gave Truth his gate causing him to no longer be able to use alchemy again and General Mustang gave him a Philosopher's stone."Just then May had an idea. She sat and listened to Master Susu's idea and then thanked him for his insight.

"Thank you Master, I will bring you any books I can find that can help you." May said grateful for her masters support in this.

"That is ok child, you are a great student and I can see you becoming the greatest medical alchemist this country has ever seen. I have envisioned great things happening in your future and wish to help you make that happen. Now go and meet Lan Fan and enjoy yourself, I am sure that your friend will be fine." May bowed her head and then left to go and find Lan Fan. When May had gone Susu left the room and went into a small room that looked like a shrine.

"Finally I can get the information I need to bring you back, you just need to wait a little longer and then we will be a family again." He said lighting a candle and saying a few quiet words before leaving again to go and meditate. He needed all of his strength and knowledge to help May and himself get what they wanted.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
